Ash's Adventures of The Land Before Time
Ash's Adventures of The Land Before Time is the first Pokemon/Don Bluth film and the only Pokemon/Land Before Time film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. Like most of the Winnie the Pooh/Land Before Time saga and most of PrinceJosh1992's Kingdom Hearts/Land Before Time saga, this film is a prequel to the Littlefoot's Adventures Series. It will appear on Google Drive sometime in either late 2018 (in honor of the real film's 30th anniversary) or early 2019. Plot Near the end of the Cretaceous, a series of catastrophic events are causing intense drought, and several herds of dinosaurs seek one of the last livable places, a paradise known as the "Great Valley." Among these, a diminished "Longneck" herd gives birth to a single baby, named Littlefoot (Gabriel Damon). Years later, Littlefoot plays with Cera (Candace Hutson), a "Three-horn," who was trying to smash a beetle until her father (Burke Bynes) intervenes; whereupon Littlefoot's mother (Helen Shaver) names the different kinds of dinosaurs: "Three-horns," "Spiketails," "Swimmers," and "Flyers," and states that each has historically remained apart. That night, as Littlefoot follows a "hopper," he encounters Cera again, and they play together briefly until a "Sharptooth" appears. He attacks them, before Littlefoot's mother comes to their rescue. During the fight, she suffers severe back and neck injuries from the Sharptooth's teeth and claws. At that same time, an "earthshake" opens a deep ravine that swallows up the Sharptooth and divides Littlefoot and Cera from their herds. Dinosaurs are seen dying from the earthshake. Littlefoot finds his dying mother, and receives her final words of advice in favor of his intuition. Depressed and confused, Littlefoot meets an old "Clubtail" named Rooter (Pat Hingle), who consoles him upon learning of his mother's death. Littlefoot later hears his mother's voice guiding him to follow the "bright circle" past the "great rock that looks like a longneck and then past the "mountains that burn" to the Great Valley. Now alone in his journey, Littlefoot meets Cera once again and tries to get her to join him, but she arrogantly refuses his help, and stalks off into the darkness after falling down a ravine. Later, Littlefoot is accompanied by a young "Bigmouth" named Ducky (Judith Barsi), whose cheery company bears him out of his depression. Soon after, they meet a "Flyer" named Petrie (Will Ryan), whose aerophobia makes him extremely insecure and nervous. Cera, who is attempting to find her own kind, finds the unconscious Sharptooth inside the ravine. Thinking he is dead, Cera harasses him, during which she mistakenly wakes him up, and flees. She soon bumps into Littlefoot, Ducky, and Petrie, and tells them that the Sharptooth is alive, although Littlefoot does not believe her. She then describes her encounter (exaggerating her bravery), during which she accidentally flings Ducky into the air. When she lands, Ducky discovers a mute hatchling "Spiketail", whom she names Spike and brings him into the group. Cera and Petrie use a log in a river to find Ducky, and run into a waterfall, when Littlefoot saves them. Seeking the Great Valley, they discover a cluster of trees, which is abruptly depleted by a herd of Whiptailed Longnecks. Searching for remaining growth, they discover one tree still with leaves, and obtain food by stacking up atop each other and pulling the leaves down. Cera remains aloof, but at nightfall, everyone, including herself, gravitates to Littlefoot's side for warmth and companionship. The next morning, they are attacked by the Sharptooth, but escape through a cave-tunnel too small to admit him. Beyond this, they discover the Longneck-shaped monolith mentioned by Littlefoot's mother, and later a string of mountains that burn. Cera grows impatient of the seemingly aimless trip and decides to go another way, but Littlefoot tells her that she is going the wrong way and eventually he is pushed into attacking her but is easily defeated. Not caring about Cera's disloyalty, Littlefoot continues in the direction he was told, while the others follow Cera. However, Cera's route soon leads them into danger, as Ducky and Spike become endangered by lava and Petrie gets stuck in a tar pit. They end up on the other side of the volcanos. Littlefoot rescues them, and they soon find Cera harassed by a small gang of "Dome-heads," and having been coated in tar, scare them away. Ashamed of her fear and reluctant to admit her mistake, Cera leaves them in tears. Later, while crossing a pond, Petrie spies the Sharptooth nearby. Tired of being stalked and determined to avenge his mother, Littlefoot plots to lure him into the water (using Ducky as bait) beneath a nearby boulder, intending to drown him. Their luring of the Sharptooth succeeds, but Littlefoot and Spike have trouble moving the boulder, putting Ducky in serious danger. In the struggle that follows, a draft from the Sharptooth's nostrils enables Petrie to fly, which also cures his fear of flying and gives him the courage to stall Sharptooth. Sharptooth leaps onto the boulder and the plan nearly fails until Cera reunites with the group to allow Littlefoot and his friends to push both Sharptooth and the boulder into the water below. Sharptooth, who is still determined to attack the young dinosaurs, tries to take Petrie with him to his death. Littlefoot and his friends mourn the loss of Petrie until Ducky finds him, soaked and exhausted, but still very much alive, to Ducky's delight. Littlefoot, alone, follows a cloud resembling his mother to the Great Valley, there to be joined by the others. Upon arrival, Petrie impresses his family with his newfound flight, while Ducky introduces Spike to her family, who adopt him. Petrie reunites with his mother and siblings showing his mother he can fly, Cera reunites with her father and Littlefoot rejoins his grandparents. The narrator explains that Littlefoot had finally found his grandparents, and moments from the movie are shown. Cera then calls for Littlefoot to play. They join their friends at the top of a hill and embrace each other in a group hug, while looking up in the sky. Cast *Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum *Ikue Otani as Pikachu *Michele Knotz as Misty *Satomi Korogi as Togepi *Bill Rogers as Brock *Gabriel Damon as Littlefoot *Candace Hutson as Cera *Judith Barsi as Ducky *Will Ryan as Petrie *Helen Shaver as Littlefoot's mother *Burke Byrnes as Cera's father *Bill Erwin as Littlefoot's grandfather *Pat Hingle as Narrator and Rooter Trivia *Like Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Pokemon films. *Ash and his friends will see Littlefoot and his friends again in Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore films, so Daniel Esposito (who will ironically remake Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time) will make this film instead. *This film will be dedicated to the loving memories of Judith Barsi (1978-1988), who was the original voice of Ducky and died after being shot by her own father, Pat Hingle (1924-2009), who was the real film's narrator and the voice of Rooter and died of myelodysplasia, Bill Erwin (1914-2010), who was the original voice of Grandpa Longneck and died of natural causes, Judy Freudberg (1949–2012), who wrote the real film and died from complications of a brain tumor, and James Horner (1953-2015), who composed the music for the real film and died in a plane crash. *This film was originally planned to be released on November 18, 2018 for the real film's 30th anniversary, but was eventually delayed, due to production delays with ''Ash Ketchum Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest''. Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Prehistoric Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to James Horner Category:Films dedicated to Judith Barsi